


A Drunk Mouth, Speaks a Sober Mind

by Knowmefirst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows what he's doing, but he cannot stop himself. No matter how much he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk Mouth, Speaks a Sober Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> I hope you like it :)
> 
> Note: Not beta, sorry!

The words got slurred, well it wasn’t nothing new Tony always slurred his words but even in his state of drunkenness he knew he was drunker than usual. Tony could feel it in the way he walked and even move. However, as he looked at Steve; Tony knew he was in big fuckton of trouble. He’d come from his workshop with the intention of getting another drink and maybe a bottle as well, as Dummy had broken his last bottle trying to bring it to him, but he suspected that Pepper had conspire with him. But now seeing Steve sitting on the sofa with a book in his hands a drink was the last thing on his mind.

Tony had all the intention of ignoring the other man, and is not as if Steve was paying attention to him so with that in mind he decided to continue on his way to the bar. However, moving quietly in his intoxicated state prove more challenging than he had ever expected. At first, he had crush into the wall luckily for him when he turned to see if Steve had notice anything the other man was still focus on his book. Tony gave a sigh but before he continue on, he pull out his phone and wrote what he thought it was a note to himself to remove the wall. However, in the current state of intoxication he was in, he didn’t notice that all he had written were gibberish. 

Of course, he knew he could have gotten Jarvis to remind him but then maybe Jarvis would have disturbed Steve and that was something he didn’t want to happen. So, with that in mind he look up at the celling and shush Jarvis, but like all drunk people that shush was louder than he thought. He put a hand in front of him and touch the wall and move it slowly to the left but crush into the stair rail so then he move it to his right and slowly made his way. He walk forward but suddenly the floor tip to the side and he with it, but before he could fall his hand encounter another wall. 

He lean against the wall with his hands stretched on either side as if hugging the wall and he rub his cheek against it when he felt how cool it felt against his already heated skin. Maybe he should make the walls cold, yeah like when someone needed to feel cool after a particular hot day. He nodded at this great idea, but his phone was in jeans and he didn’t want to stop hugging this wonderful wall. He brighten when he remember that he had Jarvis, he open his mouth but then stop. Wasn’t there a reason he hadn’t wanted to call on Jarvis. He shrug when nothing came to mind, however because everyone was sleep he whispered to Jarvis. 

“Jarvis. Hey you, the one up there.” Tony whispered louder than he thought. 

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis said. 

Tony narrow his eyes, he would swear that Jarvis was laughing at him. He shook his head, it must be the drink. 

“I need you to remind me that wall need to be cold.” He said, forgetting to speak low. 

“Cold? Sir.” 

That was a laugh, he could almost swear that he heard a laugh. 

“Yes, as in cold walls. For those hot days.” He started to let go of his wall but again the floor move and went back to hugging it. 

“I have made a note of it, anything else?” Jarvis said. 

“No, that was all.” He nodded, then, “Oh, and keep quiet we don’t want to disturbed Steve.” 

“Sir, Mr—”Jarvis started saying. 

“Shhh! Didn’t I said do not disturb him.” Tony glare what he though was the ceiling but in actuality was a painting in the wall he was currently still hugging. 

“Very well, sir.” Jarvis said. 

Tony grunted in satisfaction at being listen to, but in the next moment he jump in fright when someone tap him on the shoulder. He turn his head to the right and encounter Steve standing quietly there staring at him. However, he knew this couldn’t be the Steve he knew as the one he knew was probably still sitting down reading. That meant that this Steve as a hallucination. 

“Oh, hi!” Tony smile. 

“What exactly are you doing, Tony?” Steve hallucination said, crossing his arms. 

“Giving Jarvis instruction not to disturb the other you.” Tony said nodding. 

“Why is that?” Steve hallucination look at his suspiciously. 

If Tony had to choose a look that he hated after the disappointed look Steve always threw his way, would be the ‘I don’t trust you’ look. He hated it, so he decided to fix that up and what better way to fix it than on the hallucination Steve’s face. If he couldn’t do it to the other Steve he was going to get to do it to this one and with that in mind he reach out to smooth the wrinkle that Steve got between his eyebrows. However, Tony had forgotten again why he had been hugging that wall for the past ten minutes and lost his footing falling into hallucination Steve arms and pushing them both to the ground. 

“Tony, your drunk.” Steve hallucination gave a sight. 

Tony shook his head, there that was the disappointed look and he couldn’t have that so again he reach up and this time he succeeded in smoothing it out. Instead of removing his hand, he kept it against Steve’s cheek and stare at Steve’s hallucination for a while before doing something he had wish to do with the real Steve. He lean down and kiss him, he move his lips softly and then pull back. He look at Steve but now on Steve’s eyes there wasn’t any distrust nor disappointed it was wonder and could he even say it, tenderness. Before he could think on what he had done to Steve’s hallucination, Steve pull him down for another kiss that made Tony’s toes curl. He pull back and look at Steve and said: 

“I love you, Steve.” Tony lean down and snuggle against Steve and close his eyes. “Don’t worry, you’re only a hallucination and the real you will never know.”

Before sleep took him fully, he thought he heard hallucination Steve said something, but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t stay awake so he just gave up and let the sleep take him.


End file.
